


You'll Learn Me Yet

by Pleasedial123



Series: Head Down, Chin Up [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of mystery, A little bit of plot, BAMF Sakura, Crimelord Senju, F/M, PA Sakura, a little bit of porn, arms dealers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123
Summary: Sakura is still acting as a PA for the Senju Crimelords. She's still catching their eye as well. But some people in her life aren't willing to watch from a distance anymore.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Hashirama, Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Series: Head Down, Chin Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202563
Comments: 54
Kudos: 629





	You'll Learn Me Yet

.--.

“How has work been lately?” Sai asked as she popped the tab of her can of beer

“Ugh,” Sakura said as she leaned further onto the scuffed kotatsu, “The hours are killing me. But class is back in in a few days and then they’ll have to let me have days off.”

“I thought you were just filing in as PA until the semester started again?” Naruto protested popping in from the other room, beers and snacks in hand.

“Somehow,” Sakura said dryly, “I don’t think the Senju are going to let me go.”

“They’re not threatening you, are they?” Naruto demanded as he handed Sai his own beer, “Cause if they are I-”

“No, not threatening,” Sakura cut him off with a laugh, “I mean not yet. If I tried to back out now they might not be happy, and I’d never truly escape for the things I know, but they would let me continue my schooling in peace and become a shadow on the side.”

“You can never truly escape,” Sai said flatly, “never.”

“Oh Sai honey, maybe not but that’s not terrible either,” Sakura said softly, “And in your case, you have.”

Sai met her gaze and finally relented, looking down at the can in his hand.

“Some days it does not feel as if I have escaped.”

“We got you out,” Naruto said fiercely, “And if anyone ever tries to get you back we’ll kill ‘em.”

Sai peeked up at them, blank face perhaps not so blank; the spark of hope in his eyes.

“No one is taking you from us,” Sakura agreed.

No Named Sai, all pale skin and dark hair and empty eyes, offered her a hesitant smile. It had taken Naruto and Sakura a long time to break through that emptiness. It had been his defence mechanism for years under the tender mercies of ROOT and Danzo. Sai had been one of Danzo’s favourite guards because of how young and slight he’d looked; so many people would underestimate him right up until his tanto was in their throat. 

Even Sai didn’t know where he was originally from but they’d never found a missing person report for a boy like him and he’d been with Danzo since he could remember. 

The Haruno Bank had worked with the Senju for decades. They’d worked with the Senju’s subgroup ROOT for just as long. And while her grandparents and parents hadn’t cared, hadn’t had the morality to care, Sakura had kept her eyes wide open as a child watching their interactions. She’d not liked the way ROOT treated its young recruits; had liked how Danzo did even less. She didn’t know if the Senju had been aware of ROOT’s methods (probably not) but she’d watched them just as carefully all the same. 

When her ex-husband had tried to help ROOT with their coup Sakura had made a decision not because of her family’s loyalty, but from what she’d seen with her own eyes. She’d decided the Senju were better than ROOT any day. 

The day she’d put her husband in a suitcase and taken him to the Senju to execute was also the day Sakura had enlisted Naruto’s help and done something else she’d been waiting years to do; she’d went after the empty little boy who had followed Danzo like a dog on a leash. It had been stupid easy to find him, but to make him leave had been hard. Naruto had wanted to simply kidnap him and show him life could be better but Sakura had known better; you had to want to be free. 

And Sai, well Sai had wanted to be free beneath all that emptiness. 

A few bags of blood Sakura had stolen from the med program later and his room had looked like a massacre. Sakura had known that she was bringing the Senju down on ROOT and they would never have time to confirm if the blood was Sai’s. And so in one night little no name Sai, Danzo’s dog, had vanished. And little Namikaze Sai, Naruto’s cousin, came to live with him. 

“We stole you fair and square,” Naruto announced, “So you are ours forever.”

“You might regret that,” Sakura told Sai, “But we don’t let go easy.”

He smiled again, a fragile little thing. 

Sakura had been careful about how often she was seen around these two after she’d been pulled into the Senju’s orbit, but Sakura tried to see them as often as she could. She loved these two and nothing would ever separate them.

“To freedom,” Sakura toasted, “And being possessive assholes.”

Naruto laughed and clinked his can to hers while Sai did the same, his free hand finding hers under the kotatsu. She squeezed it warmly.

.--.

Since the Uchiha meetings, since the first time Hashirama had asked her to bed, Hashirama had been more open in physically affection. 

When it didn’t interfere with work he liked her on his knee, perched carefully where he could rest a hand on her hip and still could see around her. All the better to slip a hand down her side if the mood took him. 

Such as right now.

Sakura felt the hand slip further down her waist, running smoothly across her ass as Hashirama made an interested humming noise. The hand brushed across her skirt and then back up to sit on her hip. Sakura continued her writing as if nothing was happening.

Hashirama tugged her further back until she was leaning against his chest. He leaned in close and pressed his nose to the juncture of her neck, inhaling sharply. Sakura felt his thumbs stroke across her hipbone, hands holding her firm. 

“Hmm, I like the perfume.”

“You were the one to give it to me,” she snorted.

“Tobirama must have picked it out,” he murmured, “He’s better at that sort of thing then I.”

The idea that the cold, red eyed bastard was better at thoughtful gifts than warm friendly Hashirama was actually sort of hilarious. Sakura hissed as lips pressed to her skin suddenly. Hashirama smiled against her skin and kissed her neck, hands tightening on her hips. Sakura tried to keep up her notes but found them wobbly as Hashirama gave a miniscule cant of his hips. He gave another and she gave up on the notes, shoving them on the desk as she grabbed his knees for balance. 

He murmured something into her neck as he reached around her to palm a breast. His other hand started undoing buttons on her shirt. She helped him shrug the shirt off and felt his clever fingers pop her bra open. He ran a hand under the swell of her breasts, across the sensitive skin of her ribs and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. He nipped the skin at the juncture of her shoulder and neck and she gave a light groan. 

Hashirama guided her up a bit and she braced herself with her arms as she pushed herself off his lap enough for his hands to open his slacks, pushing enough material aside his cock was free. Then his hand was between her legs, nudging her underwear aside, her skirt rucked up higher on her waist. He kept one hand buried in her hair, tilting her head while holding her firm so he could kiss her from behind, his cock hot and ready against her entrance. She gave a whine as she sunk down on him, half twisted in his grip. He groaned against her and canted his hips. He gave a few slower thrusts, and then nudged her to rise and meet them. She braced her hands on his chair arms and levered herself up before sinking back down. 

He went slow, fucking her with long deep strokes that had her whining deep in her throat for more. She wiggled against him, twisting her hips even as she helped bounce on his lap. His one hand was firmly in her hair, his other on her hip, fingers gripping tightly to angle her. 

His breathing picked up along with his pace and his hand left her hip to slip around her and grab her breast. He tugged on her hair and she arched into his hold, into his hand and let out a breathy moan. 

He made a frustrated noise as he failed to get the speed he wanted with her on his lap. Suddenly he threw out an arm, sending papers and pens clattering to the ground. She was tossed on the desk a moment later, hands scrambling for the edge as he slammed into her. His hand was still fast in her hair and she whined as he pulled her head, making her arch her back. 

With her pinned face down on the desk, legs on either side of his as he stood, he had much better access and he took advantage of it. Sakura gasped as he started fucking her with glee, one hand going to her hip to dig finger shaped bruises in them as he pulled her back further on his cock. 

Sakura gripped the edge of the desk as she was pushed against it roughly, giving a groan as the heat pooled hot and heady in her stomach. The only noises was their breathing, their soft wet gasps, and the sound of skin hitting skin as he fucked her. His thrusts started to stutter as he curled over her, his long hair brushing up her shoulder blades. He groaned into her ear and buried himself as deeply as he could inside her. She felt him spill inside of her and groaned with him.

For a moment he stayed hunched over her, one hand still tangled in her hair one hand still gripping her hip. 

She jolted against him as he pulled out, dripping cum down her thigh. The hand on her hip slipped around her, reaching between her legs, tips dragging through the slick until he found her clit. She jolted again, a sharp pant escaping her as he brushed it. 

“Hold still,” he growled.

Sakura mewled faintly, legs trembling as he drew lazy circles around her center, making her shake with the pleasure. She was glad for the desk because she never would have kept herself upright if she had been on her feet. She was a panting mess by the time she could feel her orgasm building. He was hard against her thigh again and just before she peaked her thrust back in.

She came with a strangled cry, clenching around him as she gripped the desk with a death hold. He let go of her hair and grabbed her knee and hip, flipping her over easily so that her back hit the desk and she was looking up at him. He guided her legs to wrap around his waist and she clung to him as he thrust into her. She was a sensitive wet mess and every thrust made her gasp.

He grabbed her hips and canted them as he thrust eagerly in. He leaned over and she saw what he wanted immediately, arching up to kiss him. He plundered, just as forceful as his brother as he took what he wanted, pressing her further into the desk even as he rocked her on it. 

Sakura felt a tad filthy as his previous cum dripped out of her as he fucked her hard. She was a mess. But there was a thrill in that too, a thrill in being fucked on a crimelords desk. A thrill in being fucked by the kingpin of a city, to have been brought to an orgasm by his fingers and cock. 

She rested her head as shoulder and allowed herself to pant against him as he dragged his teeth across her 

.--.

“You’re paying for … Namikaze Naruto’s schooling,” Hashirama said curiously one day.

Sakura barely paused in her filing.

“Yes. A childhood friend,” she said easily.

“And his cousin, Namikaze Sai?” 

“Both good friends,” Sakura said, “And less paying for and more loaning. They don’t have a lot of family and didn’t qualify for bank loans.”

Which would be mainly because Namikaze Sai barely existed on paper until this year.

“What are they taking?” Tobirama asked, less the idle curiosity of his brother and more of a demand.

But Sakura saw the way he followed her as she moved across the room. Sakura had toasted to possessive assholes and she was briefly reminded she wasn’t the only one. 

“Naruto is taking political science and Sai is taking Art classes.”

“Were did you meet them?”

Sakura knew exactly what story she needed to say, exactly what kind of story they’d created. One that would hold up under the light scrutiny of someone like Hashirama or Tobirama who only faintly wanted to know what was happening around Sakura.

“Karate,” Sakura answered smoothly, “Naruto was put in the same classes I attended for years.”

“Paying for two extra students…that dips into your funds doesn’t it?”

“I have enough to get us all through school,” she said simply.

“It will be tight. I would think a smart girl like you would have preferred to have a nest egg,” Hashirama said absently.

“I have a roof over my head and I will have the ability to work,” she said honestly, “That’s enough.”

She knew they must have a finger on the pulse of her life. They would have found out about her paying for the school by reading bank statements they definitely shouldn’t have access too. But this was Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama. She could picture Hashirama late at night, curious of her and digging deep enough to find curiosities, holding the results out to Tobirama to squint at. If anyone dug deep they’d have far more questions, but for light probing, which Hashirama saw as polite enough to get away with, it would do. Right now, under this light interrogation he was watching her calmly. 

“You are a loyal woman, Sakura,” he finally smiled, “Driven too. I like that about you.”

“Thank you.”

Sakura continued to do her job like the questions hadn’t bothered her. And truly, they didn’t bother her per say, she’d known he’d find out about her sponsoring of Sai and Naruto. But there was still the edge of caution. She didn’t know what he would do if he learned about Sai’s ex-ROOt status. And Naruto…well Naruto was a whole other game and Sakura wasn’t ready to set off that powder keg yet. She had told him long ago as a child she’d die to keep his secrets, but it was more likely that would be killing to keep his secrets as an adult.

.--.

“Do you have the knuckle dusters I gave you?” Tobirama greeted her.

Sakura, mid step into the office, paused and looked at the Senju brothers. Both of them were wearing sharp suits and jackets over them, looking ready to go out.

“Yes,” she said, “Are we going out?”

“Yes,” Tobirama said shortly, “Can you hide them on your person well enough to get through a quick frisk?”

“…Yes,” Sakura said slowly, “Depending on how thorough it is.”

“For you,” Tobirama said, flickering his eyes up her tight skirt and neat blouse, “Not very.”

Sakura snorted but knew how people underestimated her. It’s why she dressed as she did, all tall stilettos and tight skirts and airy blouses when she knew there was going to be company. Her hair was curled today, make-up discreet but nice, because she knew they were having a lunch meeting.

“We aren’t worried,” Hashirama said more cheerfully than his brother, “But it pays to be cautious.”

“Can I ask where we are going,” Sakura said as the brother’s led her out of the office and back into the elevator.

“Our most useful arms-dealer wants to negotiate a new shipment,” Tobirama said curtly.

“Which isn’t uncommon,” Hashirama added, “And he’s quit trust worthy, but with the latest trouble we’re more worried about the Snake trying to interrupt a meeting like this.”

“Who is the dealer?” Sakura asked curiously as she slid in the back seat with Hashirama, Tobirama driving in next to a burly driver Sakura had seen multiple times.

“Hatake Kakashi,” Hashirama hummed, “He’s young but quite good. He supplies both us and the Uchiha as well as the Uzumaki empire.”

Sakura kept her posture at ease and made sure her curious expression didn’t waver, not that either of the men was watching her. Tobirama had his famed sword with him, sitting between his legs like a loyal dog. Hashirama was taping at his phone looking completely at ease.

Sakura felt a shiver of dread crawl up her spine as they drove further into the city towards the docks. 

.--.

“Welcome,” Hatake Kakashi smiled, eye crinkling.

“Good to see you again Hatake,” Hashirama greeted cheerfully.

Sakura eyed the tall lanky man and tried to pass along a sharp message with her eyes alone. Hatake Kakashi was dressed in a dark blue track suit, a large roaring dragon with swirling red eyes stitched expertly across the front and winding over his back. He wore a face mask that was a stylish black version of the common white one people wore with illness. It was easy to see he wore the mask for fashion instead of illness with how personally tailored it seemed. His hair was a silver mess sticking up, not long but not short. The scar around his one eye crinkled with his smile even as he kept his hands shoved in his track jacket pockets. 

At his side stood two dogs, one a giant mastiff of some sort with large jowls and larger teeth. A small pug sat opposite of it, both wearing blue track jackets made for dogs. They sat obediently at his feet, unmoving. 

“Good to see you as well. Shall we get straight to business?” Kakashi smiled.

“Let’s,” Hashirama agreed. 

Kakashi turned and led them into the warehouse. Sakura followed behind the Senju brothers, eyes darting around as she took in men working around the area.

“We don’t bring guards?” Sakura murmured to Tobirama. 

“We trust Hatake. It would be insulting on insisting on guards for such a common transaction with such a loyal and trusted business partner.”

“But he get’s them?” Sakura muttered.

“They’re his workers,” Tobirama said in a way that told Sakura he agreed with her and didn’t buy any bullshit excuses. 

“Right this way,” Kakashi said, leading them into an office room. 

The door was framed by two tall men, one all muscle in a green track suit, flashing shiny teeth under a bowl cut. The other had shaggy brown hair and wide dark eyes, dressed in brown and utterly still. As Sakura passed them last they both turned to look at her. Sakura gave Gai and Tenzo an awkward smile and let the door swing shut behind her. 

“Please take a seat,” Kakashi said as he threw himself into his own chair.

There were two chairs and Hashirama dropped into one immediately while Tobirama sat more carefully, a little closer to the edge of his seat. 

“So, business,” Kakashi said.

Sakura nearly heaved a sigh of relief as they really did get down to business. Papers were pulled out and numbers were bandied about. Sakura handed the Senju brothers relevant papers from a folder they had handed her and filed all the new signed ones. 

“One last bit of business,” Hashirama as soon as all the papers were cleared, “Orochimaru.”

Hashirama made a gesture at Sakura and she snapped her purse open, pulling out a beautiful silver cigarette case. She handed Hashirama one and pulled a lighter free.

“I don’t deal with snakes,” Kakashi said dryly, watching as Sakura lit the dark haired Senju’s cigarette.

“We just needed to be assured,” Tobirama inclined his head.

“Are you doing okay Sakura?” Hashirama asked, “Come sit while we wrap up.”

Sakura wanted to protest but knew that would be odd. Instead she made direct eye contact with Kakashi and tried very hard to give him a ‘don’t do anything stupid look’. She sat daintily on Hashirama’s knee and didn’t look away from Kakashi as Hashirama tugged her further onto his lap with one hand, the other hand pulling the cigarette from his lips. 

“That’s all we need then,” Hashirama said, “Do watch out for him though, he’s been causing trouble.”

“Ah, maybe one more piece of business before you go,” Kakashi smiled even as Sakura pulled her lips back in a warning snarl. 

Before anyone could move Kakashi’s hands snapped up, both holding pistols, aimed squarely at Hashirama and Tobirama foreheads. Tobirama went for his sword but froze as he realized a gun was levelled at his brother as well. The two well behaved dogs were now standing beside the desk snarling low and guttural, eyes on Tobirama’s sword. The silver-haired man grit his teeth and let go of the hilt. 

“Now,” Kakashi said, smiling but deadly, “Sakura come here.”

Hashirama’s hand clenched around her hip, his face carved of stone. Kakashi, seeing the action, cocked the hammers. Hashirama let out a low warning growl but let go of her hip and Sakura stood, stepping carefully around the snarling Pakkun. 

“Give us a kiss,” Kakashi smiled. 

Hashirama’s snarl was loud in the din but Sakura huffed a sigh and leaned over, bussing a kiss over Kakashi’s masked cheek, careful not to block any sight lines or the guns.

“Hello Cousin,” Sakura greeted. 

The expression of surprise that twitched across the Senju brother’s faces would have been amusing if not for the loaded pistols and the ice in Kakashi’s gaze. 

“Hello cousin,” Kakashi returned, “I heard from a good friend that your newest employers were sexually harassing you.”

“A good friend? Is that what Obito is?” she asked dryly, “And maybe you should mind your own business.”

“Mah, you are my business,” Kakashi chirped, “What kind of man would I be if I left my cute little innocent cousin in the hands of two bloody yakuza?”

“An alive man,” Sakura said with a faint hint of a glare. 

Kakashi smiled at her but his eyes still hadn’t left the other two men.

“Tell me Sakura,” Kakashi said, and something in his voice was like steel, “Have either of these two touched you without your permission?”

“No,” Sakura answered immediately.

“Tell me truthfully. I will put a bullet in between their eyes, and we will be out of the country before anyone even realizes.”

Sakura breathed deeply once. She knew he spoke honestly. Kakashi would murder them here and now if she gave the word. 

“No,” Sakura repeated, “Put the guns down Kakashi.”

Kakashi looked at the two, all traces of a smile gone. Finally he lowered the guns. The dog’s snarls trailed off and Sakura saw Tobirama relax a minuscule amount even if his eyes tracked Kakashi like he was a rabid dog. 

“Sakura is my well loved cute little cousin,” Kakashi said in the tense silence, “Remember that before you consider doing anything to her.”

Tobirama growled and stood. Kakashi watched him with a careful dangerous smile. When Hashirama stood and took a drag off his cigarette, Sakura leaned over and bussed another kiss across Kakashi’s cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered just low enough for him to hear.

“Anything you need, you call,” Kakashi said, hands still firmly on his pistols under the table. 

His eyes followed them as they walked out of the office, Sakura careful to give him her back last. In the hall Gai and Tenzo gave them smiles.

“Have a good day Sakura!” Gai beamed.

“Sakura,” Tenzo nodded respectfully at her, “Stay safe.”

Both blatantly ignored the Senju brothers. 

“Thank you, you as well,” Sakura said with a polite dip of the head. 

The silence between her and the Senju brothers lasted until they were safety enclosed in the car. Hashirama sat in the back and Tobirama practically shoved her in after him, squishing her in the middle.

“Raise the partition,” Tobirama told the driver through clenched teeth.

Sakura watched the partition rise slowly, cutting them off from the only witness. She was surprised when only further silence commenced. The car was comfortably large, wide enough for three adults to sit in the back, but she still brushed up against both brothers.

After a few minutes Hashirama flicked his cigarette butt out the window and then turned to Sakura. He leaned over and kissed her softly even as she wrinkled her nose at the taste of smoke. 

“I’m glad you have friends looking after you,” Hashirama told her, smiling softly and wistfully. 

“Warn us next time,” Tobirama snarled, eyes fixed on the partition.

“I didn’t think Kakashi would level guns at you,” she cleared her throats, a tad embarrassed at having been caught by surprise herself, “He’s foolishly over protective but I don’t know what drove him to draw weapons on you like that.”

“If he thought we were sexually abusing you…” Hashirama waved a hand, “We would do the same for any of my cousins.”

Sakura bobbed her head a wave of relief slipping through her as she realized they weren’t going to go after Kakashi for this.

“Now, tell us how we missed you being cousins with The Hatake Kakashi, biggest arms dealer on the East coast,” Hashirama leaned back, arm going around her shoulders.

“His mother and my mother were sisters. There was a large age difference and his mother had moved out of the house before my mother was born so my aunt was never close with us. I never even met my aunt before she died birthing Kakashi. And my mother cut her family off when she went against their wishes and married my father. My maternal great-grandfather was the only one my mother kept in contact with because she was his favourite grandchild and he was not close to the rest of the family. She often sent me to spend weekends with him so I wasn’t in my parents way.”

Sakura paused a moment and let her eyes flicker over to either side of her.

“My maternal great-grandfather was Otsutsuki Ashura.”

The men on either side of her stiffened immediately and Hashirama slowly removed his arm from her shoulder. 

“Otsutsuki,” he said faintly.

“Yeah,” Sakura sighed, “Though he rarely gave his true name in the end. He retired peacefully and wanted to spend time with his grandkids.”

“Your great-grandfather is THE Otsutsuki Asura,” Hashirama said sounding faint, “the brother to Otsutsuki Indra, the bloodiest crime lord to exist? The brother to the man who at one point controlled all the countries as a shadow government? That Otsutsuki?”

Otsutsuki Indra was famous, or infamous, in certain circles. At one point he had ruled the Daiymo’s through fear and violence. Some credited him with creating the idea of syndicates in the elemental countries. But that had been 80 years ago.

“Yeah,” Sakura said, “My great-grandfather was the nicer brother if you count being the biggest arms dealer ever seen as nicer.”

“Otsutsuki Asura,” Tobirama muttered with narrowed eyes, looking at her as if he was just seeing her. 

“He was my … Well he was practically my parent for the first ten years of my life. My parents were too busy with the bank to deal with me and so I was placed in his care whenever possible,” Sakura admitted, “He was the one who enrolled me in the Konoha Academy from elementary to High school. He was the one who taught me to fight. I think he hoped one day I would leave my parents, forsake the Bank, and take after him.”

“…he was Hatake’s maternal Great-grandfather as well then,” Tobirama scowled, “Maternal lines are harder to follow paperwork trails for, it involves more digging.”

“He also forsook his Otsutsuki name when his grandchildren were born and used all his resources to bury it,” Sakura shrugged, “He didn’t want any of his brother’s shadow, nor his, hanging over us. And yeah, I met Kakashi through him. Kakashi’s father was always busy with work, and so quite often my great-grandfather would take both of us for days at a time. Kakashi was older than I by 8 years but he liked my great-grandfather’s company over staying in his own empty home.”

“That is how Hatake got into weapon dealing!” Hashirama said as if he had had a light-bulb moment, “His motivations were unclear for so long! We always wondered how General Hatake Sakumo’s son drifted from Marine training into the underworld.”

“Yeah,” Sakura nodded, “Kakashi learned everything my grandfather had to offer. I think he was hoping I would follow him as well but, well, my great-grandfather passed away when I was eleven and Kakashi was nineteen. Ever since then I wanted to be a doctor. Kakashi went to marine training instead, could have passed with flying colors, but then dropped out and cashed in on all the connections he made at my great-grandfather’s side and started dealing.”

“You mentioned Uchiha Obito,” Tobirama said, always quick to remember mentions of the Uchiha, “Did the Uchiha know of your connection?”

“No,” Sakura shook her head, “Uchiha Obito and Kakashi are in a relationship and have been for a decade; but I just found out that out, as Uchiha Obito must have just found out about me. Kakashi has always kept his cards close to his chest. Especially with his precious people.”

“Hmm,” Tobirama leaned back, arms crossing.

When they pulled up to their office building Hashirama gave Sakura a hand out of the car and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Have the rest of the day off,” he told her, “We wills see you tomorrow.”

“You only have me for two more days,” Sakura warned, “I have classes starting after that.”

“Hmm, of course,” Hashirama said in a way that said ‘not of course’. 

Sakura gave him a flinty glare. She would put up with a lot of things, but not interference into her studies. Hashirama dipped his head at the look, the most acceptance he would show. Sakura knew he would be more wary of her now; now that he knew her connections, knew her past better.

She watched the Senju brothers walk away and shook her head ruefully. It was like they were just realizing that Haruno Sakura was dangerous.

They should have known the moment she entered their office and beheaded her own husband.

.--.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as some PWP and somehow i've been adding some plot and family connections. and some mystery. Uzumaki Mito was the Senju PA (on maternity leave) and Naruto's family name is Namikaze with parents nowhere to be seen...


End file.
